leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner profile
)]] The Summoner Profile is the player's personal page, which is a part of the Client interface for League of Legends. Functionality Its primary use is to represent the player's personal hub. The secondary use is to track the player's game statistics, to showcase game achievements and player's champions roster. It also has several customizable esthetics features to better visually distinguish a player amidst other League of Legends players (for example: profile banners, frames, summoner icons and profile background), and bonus pre-game customizable features which use is to enhance player's champion stats and also to add different bonus abilities before each match. These bonuses fall into three categories: summoner spells, runes, and masteries. If the player wishes to change their profile background to their favorite skin or splash, he/she can do so by clicking on the cog in the top right corner. However the player must own said skin if he/she wants to use it as a profile background. In order to access certain information, the player must be friends with another, but certain information, such as their rune pages and mastery pages, are open for all to see. Interface The profile is separated into different tabs. Overview The Overview tab shows the basic information of the player profile. Other players can also view this page, although the honor section is hidden The background of the profile shows the most played champion by default. Player can set the background to any champion skins they have bought, or the original skins of the champions bought. Next to the background changing button is the field where the user can search other summoners. PBE Bugs & Feedback Thread: Profile Background Picker! The left side of the screen is the player banner, showing the player name, club name, the summoner icon surrounded by its border and the summoner level. At the end of the banner shows a flair, represent the player last season rank. Below the banner shows current activated experience boosts, ARAM rerolls, and the number of available Hextech Crafting chests obtainable. At the bottom of the screen shows the ranked armor, honor level (hidden from other players), mastery score and the player most mastered champion and Clash trophy and banner. Match History The Match History tab shows your last 20 played matches, with, eventually, the option to download a Replay the game, so you can watch it again. This tab also shows some stats, based on the last 20 played matches: your 3 most played champion, and what type of champion you most play. Clicking on one of the General matches show some information about the matches. * Overview shows 2 graphs, one is for the gold from each team, and one shows the champions and objective kills in game. * The Scoreboard shows the basic information of the 10 champions in the match, similar to that from the Scoreboard. * The Stats give more detailed data, like how much damage players dealt and taken; how much players contribute in vision and objective taking; ... * The Graph tab is similar to the Stats, exept user can show them in horizontal graphs. * The Runes tab shows the runes used, and how effective were they in the game. For matches, the page shows last 20 TFT games. Each shows the user status when they die, including their rank, their team champions, items, and trait bonuses. Ranked The Ranked tab, is only available after level 30 and shows your league information. Clubs The Clubs tab shows information about the clubs you're in, like who's the Owner, Officer or Member of the club, and when they joined the club. Highlights The Highlights tab shows all the Highlights you made by pressing the red button while in a Replay. You can watch the Highlight while in the client or directly from your computer, by clicking on the "Show Highlight in file browser" button, and then playing the .webm file. Profile icons A summoner icon is a picture that represents a player. Players are initially given a set of 29 icons to choose from, this number can get large depending on the player's actions. Other icons are accessed by purchases in the Riot Store, completing Missions during specific events or achieving the corresponding rank in different ranked queues. Profile backgrounds The profile background is the background picture of the Overview tab. It can be changed using a button on the tab. Changeable backgrounds are unlocked by buying a champion (their original skin splash art) or a skin (the skin splash art). Most of the profile backgrounds are static. However, ultimate champion skin backgrounds are dynamic. Special Rainbow Fluft background was available for players who equipped the Rainbow Fluft summoner icon during the 2019 Pride month celebration. Rainbow Fluft special backgrounds Media Videos= |-|Gallery= Season 2011 - Unranked.png|No Badge (Season One) Season 2011 - Bronze.png|Bronze Badge (Season One) Season 2011 - Silver.png|Silver Badge (Season One) Season 2011 - Gold.png|Gold Badge (Season One) Season 2011 - Platinum.png|Platinum Badge (Season One) PVP.net Summoner profile 01.jpg|Main Profile page (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02a.jpg|League tab 1 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02b.jpg|League tab 2 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02c.jpg|League tab 3 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 02d.jpg|League tab 4 (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 03.jpg|History tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 04.jpg|Champion tab (Patch 5.8) PVP.net Summoner profile 05.jpg|Runes tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 06.jpg|Masteries tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 07.jpg|Spells tab (Patch 5.8) PVP.net Summoner profile 08.jpg|Item sets tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 09a.jpg|Ranked Teams tab (Patch 5.7) PVP.net Summoner profile 10.jpg|Create a Team window (Patch 5.7) Summoner Profile V8 9.png|Summoner Profile (Patch 8.9) Profile Background Feature.gif|Changing your profile background (Patch 8.9) |-|Old Exclusive Profile Banner= In the old profile, there is a banner. Every player used the default profile banner. Buying an ultimate skin will unlock new banners. Default Profile Banner.png|Old Default Profile Banner PF Ezreal Profile Banner.png|Old Pulsefire Ezreal Profile Banner SG Udyr Bear Profile Banner.png|Old Spirit Guard Udyr Bear Profile Banner SG Udyr Phoenix Profile Banner.png|Old Spirit Guard Udyr Phoenix Profile Banner SG Udyr Tiger Profile Banner.png|Old Spirit Guard Udyr Tiger Profile Banner SG Udyr Turtle Profile Banner.png|Old Spirit Guard Udyr Turtle Profile Banner DJ Sona Ethereal Profile Banner.png|Old DJ Sona Ethereal Banner DJ Sona Concussive Profile Banner.png|Old DJ Sona Concussive Banner DJ Sona Kinetic Profile Banner.png|Old DJ Sona Kinetic Banner References de:Beschwörerprofil pl:Klient/profil Category:Summoner Category:Client